A web template system uses a template processor to combine web templates to form finished web pages, generally using one or more data sources to customize the pages or present a large amount of content on similar-looking web pages. Web templates are publishing tools present in content management systems, web application frameworks, and HTML editors. Web templates can be used like templates for form letters to generate a large number of “static” (i.e., unchanging) web pages in advance or produce “dynamic” web pages on demand.
Web templates can be used by any individual or organization to set up web pages within their respective websites. Once a template is purchased or downloaded, users will replace all generic information included in the web template with any personal, organizational or product information that they wish to convey. Common web templates include template designed to: display personal information or daily activities (e.g., in the form of a blog); sell products on-line; display information about a company or organization; display family history; display a gallery of photos; place music files such as MP3 files on-line for play through a web browser; place videos on-line for public viewing; and to set up a private login area on-line, amongst many others.